The Secret
by MegggaanW
Summary: She has a secret which she is hiding in the form of a man named Matt. He is her new boyfriend and she doesn't want her colleagues to know about Matt or his daughter Lily. What will happen when they do? Sam/OC (Don't know how far this will go, I've got some form of story line here)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Casualty but Lily and Matt are my characters especially for this story :)**

* * *

_*beep beep.. beep beep..*_

The sun shone through the bedroom curtains, and the alarm clock began beeping loudly taking away the silence from the night, signalling the day ahead to begin. It was soon cut short as a hand searched around for the off button, and as it hit the button the room was once again back into silence. As she held the clock closer to her line of vision, her eyes adjusted in the low light, and the time read '07:30' and Sam let out a groan of annoyance before she let her arm fall over her face before rolling back into the comfort and warmth of the pillows. The soft touch of a hand that brushed her face belonged to someone else; and as it gently stroked her hair out of her eyes, she smiled up at him. Sam intertwined her fingers in his and opened her eyes to see his mesmerizing green eyes staring back at her with an equally cheeky look on his face. Breaking the contact and rolling further into the middle of the bed, closer to the one beside her.

"Any chance we can just stay right here all day? In this bed, you and me?" He asked Sam as he sleepily wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer into him.

"You know that would be 'the' most amazing thing I've heard you say all night... or should I say morning...but I've got work in about an hours time Matt…" She whispered in his ear. "And so do you. And you've got to get Lily to nursery remember?"

"That's not for a few hours though, but you know, as well as I do, that I will be seeing you after your shift tonight…right?" He asked, awaiting patiently for Sam to answer.

The smile he gave Sam was genuine now. And as he took a deep breath, climbing out from the comfort of the bed sheets, he headed for a shower, quickly slipping on his clothes from the night before. He looked so muscly, so amazing, but for some reason she needed to keep him a secret, which she hated. There were too many complications at work, and she didn't need her colleagues worming their way into her private life, especially Tom after she had told him a few months back that she thought he was nothing but a player.

Sam glanced back at the alarm clock as she decided to retreat to the kitchen to make them some breakfast, after all she would need all of her strength after last night. She would just have to think up another absurd excuse as to why she had to turn down yet another invite out for drinks with her colleagues again. The second time this week. If only she wasn't treading on eggshells by being involved with him, especially when everyone would be watching her every move. As she poured herself some cereal she heard the patter of small feet and little giggles coming down the stairs. Sam looked up from her cereal bowl and smirked to herself as she instantly knew who it was. Lily, Matt's three year old daughter.

"Sammy." The little girl whispered as she peered around the corner.

Sam looked around and knelt down. "Hey there Lily. What are you doing up so early? Are you excited about starting nursery today?" Sam asked in a nice, gentle voice.

Lily nodded slowly before she walked over to Sam. Sam was slightly shocked when Lily wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. Sam instinctively picked her up and balanced her on her hip. This little girl had gotten to know Sam ever since she had met Matt. Sam had been dating Matt for a few months now and Sam had been apprehensive about meeting Lily but was surprised when she had spent the whole day playing dolls and dress up with Matt and Lily. She had thoroughly enjoyed her stay that day.

"Well aren't we getting all cosy, where is my hug?" Matt joked as he walked into the kitchen, dressed in his work gear for the day. He worked as a music teacher, but strived to be a recording artist. He had told Sam the night they had met that his dream of becoming a professional music artist had taken a back seat after Lily's mother had passed away. Therefore, he settled for teaching high school students music. He loved his job, and would do anything to support his family which is what Sam loved about Matt.

"Why don't you give daddy some hugs while I go get ready for work?" Sam suggested as she passed Lily back to Matt before she headed off to get ready.

* * *

After getting herself ready and saying goodbye to Matt and Lily she began her walk to work. Sam hummed out the tune she was listening to on her iPod as the song rang in her eardrums. The quiet sound of her feet walking on the pavement went well with the beat of the music. Having spent the entire weekend with Matt and his daughter, Sam had been reluctant in coming back into the real world. She hated the tip-toeing around and the non-socialising with her peers when it came to her personal life. She didn't want anyone to find out.

Roughly half way through her shift, that familiar buzz of her mobile phone caught her off guard as she entered the staff room She quickly retrieved it from her scrub pocket before she opened up the newly received text message:

_"I can't wait to see you tonight. My sister is looking after Lily tonight. I'll take you to dinner? ;)"_

As she read the text she heard her heart beating in her chest, rather loudly, and she was sure everyone could hear it. As her heart raced louder and louder, it began making it ever so slightly difficult to breathe. Everything about him made her feel that tingly feeling and she felt so special in his arms. However, he was a secret she was hiding and it was proving difficult to keep. She was a pretty girl, fit, athletic and had a smart head on her shoulders, so, naturally drew the attention of the men around her. It was tiring. It was overpowering. Especially because her lover was a couple of years younger than her and people would perhaps judge her for the three year age gap, something she didn't want to happen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is chapter two :D**

* * *

Sam's shift had been somewhat boring. There had been a few minor cases; broken arms and stomach pains, but nothing too drastic and it was over in a flash. However, all she could think about the whole shift was Matt. To be quite honest, Matt and Lily were the only people she was thinking about these days, which wasn't a bad thing. Sam now found herself in the staff room getting changed. Now she was back into her everyday clothes she started to feel a little more 'normal'. She slung her bag over her shoulder and retrieved her phone from the contents of her locker. The buzz from her phone caught her off guard. She opened up the new message and grinned stupidly as she read the text message:

_"I'll pick you up at seven. I'll see you soon x"_ That tingling feeling in her stomach had returned, the feeling she loved.

"You look awfully happy." A familiar voice caused Sam to suddenly turn around. Tom. "Going somewhere nice?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Sam began to stutter slightly. "Err..." She had to be quick now to come up with an excuse. "I'm meeting a friend for a drink."

"A friend?" Tom asked, making his way over to his locker.

"Yeah." Sam nodded slowly. "An old friend from school." She lied through the skin of her teeth, putting on a smile. She hated lying, especially to Tom.

* * *

After managing to get away from the staff room she headed home. She quickly got ready; a quick straightening of her hair, a few dabs of make-up and the slipping on of a black dress. She didn't want to be too over-dressed for the occasion. One final look in the mirror just before she heard the knock on the door. She grabbed her black hand bag and headed to the front door. As she pulled the door open she was greeted by Matt who was holding a bunch of flowers.

"Wow.." Matt said, speechless. "You look...beautiful.." He said as he watched Sam's cheeks turn a bright red colour.

"Flattery gets you no where Matt." Sam joked playfully. "Are those for me?" She asked as a smirk crept up onto her face.

"No. I just thought they would compliment my outfit." Matt couldn't help but smirk at his comment and Sam let out a small giggle.

"You're such a comedian." Sam spoke sarcastically as she allowed Matt inside her flat. Matt wrapped his free arm around Sam's back and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

"Come on, lets get these flowers in a vase and get going. I'm starving." Sam spoke as she pulled back and took the bunch of flowers from Matt's grasp.

* * *

The meal at the restaurant had been something else and Sam had enjoyed herself very much. Matt had paid for the entire meal, much to Sam's annoyance. Matt then suggested that they should go for a walk by the river side, considering it was a lovely night and the night was still young. The stars shining brightly over Holby and Sam and Matt found themselves standing by a bridge looking out onto the river, taking in the scenery.

"It's such a lovely night." Sam spoke leaning against the railings.

"It sure is.." Matt agreed, taking off his jacket and placing it around Sam's shoulders as he noticed her shivering. He then put his arm around her and smiled as she cuddled into him.

"I forgot to ask earlier Matt, did Lily enjoy her first day at nursery?" She asked, a grin becoming evident on her face.

"She loved it. You should have seen her face when she came out afterwards. She painted you a picture." Matt spoke proudly. He was a proud father and Lily was his world.

They stood there for quite some time, just chatting away about Lily and how Matt was getting on at work and vice versa.

"You know what's funny?" He asked suddenly causing Sam to look up at him.

"No. What?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Ever since Lily's mother died, I never expected to find love again. But."

"But what?" Sam asked nervously before she chewed on her lip.

Matt took Sam's hands in his and gripped then gently before he looked directly into Sam's hazel eyes. "But I have Sam. I have never been so happy."

"You mean that don't you?" Sam asked, genuinely scared in case she was going to get hurt again after what Tom had done. Well or what Tom hadn't done. After they had shared their many kisses in work, Sam felt used, like she meant nothing to him, which was why she had told him the truth about how she felt.

Matt brought Sam's hands up and kissed them gently. "Sam, every day I spend with you I fall more and more in love with you. And Lily loves you too."

Sam placed her hands around his neck, playing with Matt's brown locks and marveled at the happiness she was feeling. "Matt. I..I love you." And that was all that was needed to be said. They closed the gap between them and their lips crashed together. Matt wrapped his arms protectively around her slender body and lifted her up.

"Matt..what are you.." Sam asked breaking the kiss but before she could finish her question, Matt started to spin her around, not caring about who saw. They were both so happy they couldn't care about who witnessed this moment. Sam started to laugh her quirky little laugh.

Little did the couple know that they were in fact being watched. Louise, Noel and Big Mac had been out for a few drinks and it was in fact Noel who had spotted the couple by the bridge. The three of them were stood from a distance watching the couple, in amazement. So that's why she had been putting off spending time with her colleagues. It all made sense now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is becoming a bit of a habit updating everyday, hope you enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

It had been about a month or so since Noel, Big Mac and Louise had found out about Sam and her new lover. Normally they would have been right in there asking questions, but for some reason they felt as if Sam didn't need the added stress, due to them witnessing her tough times with Tom. However, they did enjoy gossiping about the situation whenever they saw Sam enter work or leave with her eyes glued to her phone. This particular day was no different. Sam had arrived at work slightly late, and after getting a telling off from Zoe, Sam didn't even seem phased by the whole situation. For you see, Sam had other things on her mind. After pestering Zoe for days and days, she was finally allowed to have a half day at work. It was Lily's dance recital and Matt had invited her out to see it.

It was finally time to leave work, and Sam was in the staff room. She quickly slipped on her everyday wear and exited the department without anyone seeing, or so she thought. As she was making her way to her car she heard the giggles from Robyn and Aofie. The girls were on their break, Sam thought. Surely they wouldn't be suspicious as to where she was going and why she was leaving work so early.

"Dr Nicholls? Where are you off too?" Robyn asked cheerfully.

Sam stopped in her tracks. Busted. She slowly turned around and forced a smile. "Just going home, I was owed time off work anyway, and I'm meeting my friend for a coffee."

"A friend?" They both asked at the same time.

"A friend from school..haven't seen him in a while." Sam quickly stated before she turned around and walked the rest of the way to her car. She got in and quickly turned on the ignition and drove off.

"That was strange. Sam didn't seem herself.." Aofie stated as she and Robyn retreated to reception, where they were greeted with Noel and Big Mac discussing a few things.

"You alright there love?" Big Mac asked a rather confused looking Robyn who was fiddling with her phone.

"Yeah...I've just looked on Sam's facebook, and there's a picture on here. And she's with a little girl." Robyn lifted up her phone and let the group of people study the photo. Sam was knelt down next to a little girl (Lily) and the two girls were cuddled up together on the sofa. They looked so happy.

"You don't think?" Noel stuttered slightly.

"That's not her daughter is it? Or niece?" These were the questions running through their heads. Perhaps they would ask her the next time she saw her.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm a little late, work was being a pain and made me stay a little later." Sam whispered as she took her seat next to Matt. She quickly stole a kiss from him and looked to the little stage. "Has she been on yet?" She whispered once more and Matt shook his head.

"She's on next, you're here just in time." Matt replied and with that the music ended and a new piece of music began. It was soft opera music and a group of little girls ran onto the stage in their little ballet outfits. Sam spotted Lily almost instantly and a massive grin appeared on her face. Lily, for only being three years old kept good timing with the music and pointed her feet gracefully. Lily had been dancing at the front quite a few times and Sam's face was a picture. She had a massive grin on her face and she looked so proud. After the performance Sam waited outside for Matt to retrieve Lily from the hall. She soon heard the infectious giggles from Lily and she turned around immediately. She knelt down to Lily's level and scooped her up in her arms as soon as she was near her. She stood up and cuddled Lily close.

"You were brilliant sweetheart!" Sam spoke, stroking Lily's brunette hair gently and kissed her head softly.

"Did you see me waving at you honey?" Matt asked and Lily nodded her head.

"Yes daddy I did and I saw Sammy too!" Lily exclaimed excitedly and with that Sam and Matt made their way to Sam's car.

They made the short journey back to Matt's house. They enjoyed a home cook meal courtesy of Matt and then they had the fun task of bathing Lily before she had to go to bed. Surprisingly, after a bubble bath fight they eventually managed to get Lily ready for bed. Sam even plaited Lily's hair just like her own. Matt said goodnight to Lily before he let Sam say goodnight. She slowly walked over to Lily's princess bed and sat down. She looked down to the little sleepy girl and smiled. Lily was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open.

"Sammy? Can I get a hug?" Lily asked in a whisper, stifling a yawn.

"Of course you can.." She said leaning down and gently placing her arm around the little girl's body.

"I love you Sammy." Lily whispered sleepily as she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Is that madam sleeping now?" Matt asked as he stood at the kettle waiting for the water to boil.

"Yeah, want to know something?" Sam walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"What my dearest?" Matt turned around and looked down to Sam, smiling.

"Lily just told me she loved me." Sam grinned stupidly and Matt's face lit up.

"Well I'm not surprised, you're very good with her. I never realised you were that maternal Sam."

"I suppose it comes naturally Matt." Sam smirked playfully and Matt instantly brought his hand up and stroked her cheek.

"I love you Sam." He spoke truthfully and captured his lips with hers. Things were perfect, but would it last?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I'm back at school now and I have my exams soon. So updates will be irregular. And for those asking, it will be a while until I update To Good To Be True due to school and writers block, sorry guys.**

* * *

"Higher Daddy! I want to go higher!" Lily squealed loudly as Matt pushed the swing once more. Since the sun was shining brightly over Holby, Matt had decided that it would be a good idea to take a trip to the park with Lily and he invited Sam, considering that it was the weekend and she wasn't in work.

"Yeah! Higher Matt higher!" Sam was too enjoying herself sitting on the swings. Her childish nature was becoming evident now and Matt smirked at her comment. Lily started laughing as she watched as Sam jumped off the swings and started to run to the slide.

"Come on Lily! Come join me on the slide! I'm too scared to go down by myself!" Sam shouted over, clearly going for it in the acting aspect of things. As Lily nodded her head quickly, Matt plucked her from the swing and placed her down on the ground. Lily then made her way over to Sam and they were soon sat at the top of the slide.

"Sammy it's high, don't let go." Lily spoke softly as Sam kissed her hair gently.

"Don't worry. Hold onto me tightly and I promise it'll be lots of fun. Ready?" Sam asked and as Lily signalled yes with a nod, Sam pushed herself forward and squealed as they slid down the slide. After a few squeals they reached the bottom in fits of laughter, hugging onto each other tightly.

"Can we go again Sammy?!" Lily asked eagerly as they reached the bottom.

"Of course we can!" Sam exclaimed as she picked Lily up into her arms and swung her around, laughing her infectious laugh which brought a smile to Matt's face.

After a few more hours of running around the park, the three of them were making their way home. Lily was holding onto Sam as she was held up in her arms. She had her head rested against Sam's and her eyes were drooping closed.

"Are you sleepy Lily?" Sam asked gently and she smiled as she felt Lily responding with a nod of her head and a yawn.

"Can you read me a story when we get back?" Lily muttered sleepily as she felt her eyes drift close. Sam smiled slightly as she noticed her and looked to Matt who was standing watching, in complete awe of this wonderful moment he had just witnessed.

* * *

"You're wonderful Sam." Matt whispered in her ear and this caused Sam to blush slightly. She had never really considered herself to be a maternal person, but things felt different when she was spending time with Matt and Lily. She felt safe, like she belonged. She was finally part of the family she wanted.

"That's madam settled." Sam spoke as she came down the stairs, her face lighting up as she spotted Matt standing by the fireplace, where there were photo frames placed on top. All of them containing photos of Lily, his favourite girl. She hoped that she could be his other favourite girl too.

Matt placed the photo frame he had in his hand down on the mantel piece and looked around. "That's great. I had a really great time today, thank you." He spoke as he made his way over to Sam and he took her hands gently. "I want to show you something." He whispered as he led her through the house to a room she had never really investigated. His music room. Sam had always wanted to have a sneak peek inside but never wanted to invade his private space.

"Oh Matt, this room is wonderful." Sam spoke as her eyes scanned the room, taking in all of her surroundings.

Matt suddenly made his way over to his guitar and placed it over his shoulder and strummed a few chords. He started to quietly play a tune.

"Matt?" Sam spoke, smirking as he sat down on the seat, leaving Sam standing there, watching him intently.

"Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks. And it all makes sense to me"

Sam was taken aback slightly. She knew you had to be a pretty good singer to be able to teach children music, but she had no idea how good Matt was. His tone of voice was so easy to listen to, and the song choice, was cheesy, but she loved it.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true. It's you, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you. And all these little things." With the last strum of the guitar he grinned widely at Sam and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Sam. I love you. I've told you that right?" He asked, in a genuine voice.

Sam nodded her head slightly as she stepped forward and took a hold of his right hand and brought her head in to kiss him. It was a gentle kiss at first, but as Matt broke free from the kiss to take off his guitar to place it down safely, he wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips in his, passionately. After a few more heated kisses, they made their way to the bedroom for a night of heated passion.

* * *

Sam awoke in the middle of the night, her arm firmly clamped around Matt's torso. She smiled slightly before she turned to see her alarm clock. It was 3:30am. Great. There was no way she could get back to sleep anytime soon. She slowly lifted her arm off of Matt and after sniggering quietly to herself as Matt appeared to be muttering things in his sleep, she slipped on a pair of spare pyjamas she kept at the house before she headed downstairs. Once getting to the kitchen she switched on the light and rummaged around for a glass and filled it with some tap water. She sat herself down at the table before she picked up her mobile from where she had left it earlier. One new text message. She opened it, regretting it straight away. It was from Tom.

"Saw you at the park. So that's why you've been distant. Well thanks for being honest. See you at work I guess."

Sam gulped slightly as she swiftly closed the text message and placed her phone down.

"Sammy?" Lily's gentle voice caught Sam off guard and she looked up in surprise.

"Hey. What are you doing up at this time?" She asked as she signalled her to come over. Lily rubbed her tired eyes and made her way over to Sam. Sam lifted her up onto her knee and the two shared a hug. Sam kissed Lily gently on the top of her head and played with her brown locks.

"Nightmare." Lily whispered as she wiped at her eyes. It was clear to see that this horrible dream had scared her.

"What was it about? You know dreams like that are not going to come true. Right?"

"A man came to take you and daddy away from me." Lily replied, her voice wobbling slightly as if she were away to cry again.

In order to make sure she didn't cry again, Sam decided to speak to Lily in a gentle tone of voice to calm her down. "You know you're a very special little girl Lily? And that nothing bad will ever happen to you? Because I won't let it."

Lily looked to Sam and shrugged her shoulders. "You know why you're so special?" Sam said before continuing to speak. "Because you have made me a very proud person. And I love you very much. Like you were my own." She spoke before she could think and bit her lip, knowing Lily wouldn't entirely understand. However she knew Lily was a smart little girl.

Lily, after listening to what Sam had to say smiled widely before she kissed Sam gently on the cheek. "I love you too, mummy Sam…" She said before she jumped off Sam's lap and took her hand. "Come tuck me in bed please?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Come on then sweetheart." Sam spoke picking Lily up into her arms and taking her back through to her room. She tucked her in bed and after much persuasion, Sam lay down next to Lily and told her a story until she fell asleep. Things were going so well, the only problem she would face, was Tom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Megan x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

_Two months later _

For sometime now, Sam had been avoiding being in a room alone with Tom like the plague, however Tom had been sending Sam texts mostly everyday and Sam was fed up of this. He just couldn't face him and she didn't want any arguments during work. She just couldn't realise why Tom couldn't move on and understand that she no longer wanted to be with him because she had moved on with Matt.

As Sam awoke that morning, she found herself yet again tangled in the bed sheets with Matt. His body was so warm and comfy, especially when she had her head laid on his chest. Her arm was clamped around his body yet again and she smiled as Matt gave her his affectionate kisses he always gave her in the mornings, which she loved. As Sam finally sat up, she groaned as she realised the time. However, after a few moments, Sam got out the bed and went out and into Lily's bedroom. About five minutes later they crept into Matt's bedroom and shouted. "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!" and this well and truly woke Matt up as he jumped with fright. He smiled widely as he watched Lily jump up on the bed and hand him his present which Sam had helped her pick out. Matt loved his presents and after getting ready, Matt was ready to drop Sam off at work and take Lily out for the day to the park.

* * *

Later on that evening, Sam was standing in the staff room at the end of her shift. She was a little nervous as Tom was working the same shift as her, but she tried to put any thoughts of Tom at the back of her mind. As she took out her mobile phone after putting on her jacket she smiled as she received a text message from Matt.

**_"Hope you're not working too hard. I'll see you soon?x"_**

Her stomach fluttered as she quickly answered him but she was soon brought back to reality when the staff room door swung open. At the door stood Tom and Sam didn't realise it was him until she felt a presence standing behind her. She turned around slowly and noticed that Tom was standing inches away from her, looking down at her.

"What do you want Tom?" Sam asked in a cold and harsh tone. She just wanted to go home and be with Matt and Lily.

"You've been avoiding me. And don't deny it." Tom spoke calmly.

"Avoiding you? Yeah that's pretty accurate. What do you want?" She repeated her question in hope that he would hurry up and let her go home.

"I want you to tell me why you didn't tell me about your new man?"

"My new man? You mean my boyfriend Matt?"

"Yes him. When did you meet him?"

"I met him a couple of weeks after we ended. Now please. If you'll excuse me." She went to leave but Tom grabbed her arm.

"Go on. Be with your toy boy. I know about his age Sam. Three years younger. I didn't think you would swing that way." His comment stung and Sam retorted defensively.

"I don't care about how old Matt is. I love him and his little girl so much!" Sam yanked her arm away quickly.

"Tell me you don't love me and then I'll leave you alone. For good. No more texts. No more anything."

"Tom. You hurt me so much. And now I've found happiness elsewhere. I'm sorry.." Sam grabbed her stuff from her locker and quickly left, leaving Tom standing there. After a few seconds he went after her, as if to prove a point, but was stopped as he saw Sam standing there, watching as a little girl was wheeled into resus.

"This is Lily Strachan, three years of age. She fell over and hit her head and was unconscious at the scene but regained consciousness as we arrived just now.." Dixie rambled on as she always did but Sam followed swiftly behind with Matt.

"Lily!" Sam pushed past the nurses and stood by Lily's bedside, and didn't even notice the look of complete confusion on her colleagues' faces. "It's okay sweetheart, Sammy and Daddy are here..." Sam whispered as she took Lily's small hand into her own, as did Matt on the other side of the bed.

"Mummy Sam it hurts! My head hurts!"

"I know it does. But you've got to be a brave girl for us and let the doctor treat you okay?" Sam asked the young girl in a calm tone and she bent over and pressed a small gentle kiss on Lily's forehead. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
